


Yuuri on ice oneshots

by genericgayanime



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Minor Injuries, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Victor, Serious Injuries, Sickfic, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genericgayanime/pseuds/genericgayanime
Summary: Just a series of drabbles/oneshots I wrote. I'll add warnings and descriptions in the chapter summaries. You can request anything you like, just try to be specific! go wild kids





	1. Falling all over again

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure fluff. Absolutely nothing goes wrong I promise

Yuuri was asleep on top of Victor, his cheek pressed against his chest and his dark hair brushing against his skin. Their legs were tangled together much like how Victor’s hands were weaved into Yuuri’s hair, running it through his fingers. His other arm was around Yuuri’s waist with his hand resting on the small of his back. The soft material from their couch kept them both comfortable and warm as Yuuri slept.

“моя любовь,” Victor whispered, his accent becoming thicker than usual once he began speaking in his native language. When Victor first started using Russian pet names on Yuuri, he told himself that he’d never grow sick of how Yuuri would grow flustered even though he had no idea what was being said, and he was right. When called out on this, Yuuri would admit that he didn’t understand, but he got the idea just from context and the tone of his voice.

Black hair contrasted against the pale skin of Victors fingers as he pulled them down from his scalp down to his cheek, smiling as he felt Yuuri lean into the touch. Fabric rustling sounded in his ears as he felt Yuuri shift in his sleep, holding himself closer to Victor. 

“безумно красивая,” He whispered, running the pads of his fingers down Yuuri’s subtle jawline. His skin was smooth to the touch and Victor wished their position allowed him to press kisses onto his face without waking him. 

Victor had been head over heels for Yuuri for as long as he could remember, and reminding Yuuri of it was his favourite hobby. Victor loved to stare at him fondly until he got mildly uncomfortable and embarrassed, and when he asked Victor why he was staring, he would just say how much he loved him, or how beautiful he was. Yuuri would usually just ignore it and go back to whatever he was doing at the time, but some days, when he felt more charismatic, he’d attempt to make Victor believe that he loved him more. That usually ended in them laughing and showering each other in kisses, holding hands and smiling like a pair of giddy teens.

“красивая.” Victor spoke softly, his other hand running up and down the curve of Yuuri’s back. His shirt was riding up from the way he was laying on top of Victor, exposing the waistband of his boxers over that of his sweats. It was an endearing sight, and one that made Victor fall all over again. They had been dubbed the most gushy couple quite possibly in the world by all their friends, and after a bit of banter Victor realised that this was true. Everything Yuuri did made him fall all over again, and he’d be happy to fall for the rest of his life.

Yuuri stirred awake, his eyes puffy and face red from where it was pressed onto Victor’s chest. He blinked slowly, looking ahead of him to see Victor looking at him with nothing but love in his eyes, his hand cupping Yuuri’s face. 

“Why are you looking me like that, Victor?” Yuuri asked, his voice raspy and quiet. Victor had a soft spot for the way he pronounced his name, his stomach fluttering every time without fail.

“Because I love you, дорогой.”


	2. Sting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst, Injured yuuri. No major descriptions but yeah. protective victor

Stinging, Burning, Itching. No matter what position he was in, nothing would relieve that. Cuts and bruises littered his legs and sides from the skates of the competitors, and the fear that set in when he was on the ground with the other skaters above him was nothing compared to how he felt when about when Victor found out. 

They were walking together when Victor noticed he had a slight limp. He asked Yuuri about it, who just brushed it off. As his coach, Victor needed to know so he could adjust his practices so he had time to heal. As his fiancé, Victor needed to know so he could care for him. 

Later that night, Victor hugged Yuuri from behind, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. He heard Yuuri hiss in pain and try and get away, and that’s when he knew something was wrong. 

When Victor was mad, he didn’t yell or cry or fight. He stayed calm and almost cheery, but that was even scarier.

“Yuuri.” His voice was calm and level, but Yuuri knew that his thoughts were going a million miles a minute.

“Yes, Victor?” 

Victor’s hand roamed from where it was to over by Yuuri’s sides, ghosting his fingers along it before he pressed down where his arm was. He heard Yuuri whimper in pain and try and get away, but let up the pressure less than a second later, not wanting to hurt him but wanting to draw attention to the area.

“What’s this?” 

“I think I must have bumped my side on something, I don’t know.”

“Don’t play innocent, Yuuri.” Victors cheery tone was back, and Yuuri knew he was angry.

“I’m not-” Yuuri attempted to defend himself before Victor cut him off.

“Then why don’t you show me what’s hurting you?” Faux cheer filled his voice, and Yuuri was mortified. He knew he was a terrible liar, especially when it came to Victor, but he didn’t want to tell him what actually happened and worry him. 

“Victor it’s nothing, I-” He spoke before Victor cut him off again.

“You’re a terrible liar, Yuuri.” 

Silence filled the room as Yuuri stayed quiet after that. Victor pulled himself off Yuuri, careful not to hurt him any more than he already did.

“Take off your shirt, Yuuri.” 

He complied and lifted his shirt from the bottom, wincing as the bruises around his shoulders ached. Purples, blues and greens decorated the skin around Yuuri’s body, along with gashes from the blades of the skates. Crossing his arms over his chest, Yuuri hoped and prayed it would help him hide from Victor’s gaze, but it didn’t work. He was looking him up and down, taking in every shade and gash. Victor looked at where he was pressing down and noticed it was on a bruise directly above a giant cut, and he felt guilt surge through him.

As he was cleaning Yuuri up, he tried his best to get any information he could, but Yuuri shut down and it took a lot of prying to get anything at all.

“Where did the cuts come from?” Victor asked as he cleaned up the dried blood around the area of a gash with a wet washcloth. He looked up at Yuuri and waited for an answer, but Yuuri was just staring ahead with his eyes glassy and vacant.

“Yuuri.” Victor spoke again, trying to get his attention. Yuuri blinked and looked down to make eye contact with Victor, who was still waiting for answer.

“Skates.” His voice was breathy and vacant, and he broke eye contact after he said it so he wouldn’t have to see Victor’s reaction as he winced in pain.

“Who?” 

Yuuri knew by answering he’d leave Victor in a constant state of worry. He knew Victor would get protective and wouldn’t leave his side. Opting to stay quiet only raised the concerns of Victor, who asked again. Yuuri was still quiet, debating if it was worth it to tell him. Victor asked again, and Yuuri finally gave in.

“The other skaters.” Yuuri whispered, hoping Victor didn’t hear. Victor did, though, and he felt more protective of Yuuri than ever. Victor just nodded and stayed quiet, not wanting to press him any further. That didn’t stop Yuuri from crying, as the dull sting of the cloth just reminded him of when he was on the floor, begging for them to stop as their skates cut and bruised him. 

Ever since then, Victor made sure to always have Yuuri in his line of sight. If someone looked at him the wrong way, he’d pull him closer or stare them down, sometimes both. Yuuri would often shake it off and tell him that it was fine, but Victor would say otherwise. 

“I don’t want to have to clean you up like that ever again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!


	3. Sickly Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor is sick and Yuuri takes care of him. (requested by goldenwing57)

“Yuuri!” Victor whined from the couch. He’d come down with a mild cold, and as soon as he realised Yuuri would do everything to make him feel better, he made it his mission to see how far he could take it.

“Yes, Victor?” He asked. He’d been cooking and taking care of Victor all day, but he would do almost anything to make him feel better. 

“Will you cook me pancakes?” He already knew the answer, but he made his voice sweet and eyes wide anyways. 

“Are you sure you want pancakes? You’re sick.” Fussed Yuuri, leaning down to press the back of his palm against Victor’s head to see if his fever went down.

“Please лицо куклы?” Victor asked.

“Fine fine.” He spoke softly, taking his hand off Victor’s head and leaving to the kitchen.

“What did that one mean?” Yuuri asked right before he left the room. He was used to Victor calling him pet names in Russian, but he usually didn’t know what they meant so he’d have to ask. 

“Doll face.” Victor responded, pulling the blanket he was under up further.

Yuuri felt his face grow red as he left the room to go to the kitchen to make pancakes. He had just poured the batter in the pan and was waiting for all the bubbles to pop when he felt Victor come behind him and nuzzle his face into his neck.

“Victor, why are you up? You’re sick.” Yuuri smiled at the feeling of eyelashes on his neck, tilting his head back. Victor just hummed and pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s neck then smiling against it. He grabbed his spatula and flipped the pancake, grateful that it wasn’t burnt.

“Go back to resting, they’ll be ready soon.” Yuuri spoke fondly. He felt Victor leave and heard him leave the room, moving back to the couch. When the pancakes were done, Yuuri put them on a plate and carried them out to the living room, only to find Victor asleep on the couch.

He set down the plate on the table next to him and knelt next to the couch, shaking his shoulders gently. 

“Your pancakes are done.” Yuuri whispered, making sure Victor was awake. Victor, as usual, wanted to push and see how far he could take it.

“Will you feed me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! you can request mini oneshots here, on tumblr at genericgayanime, or on twitter at oceanmansolo.


	4. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri gets kidnapped, and Victor is worried and desperate. Requested by WhistyRose

Pacing made him feel worse, but he had nothing else to do. He called everyone he could, the authorities, his family, all of which had no idea where he was. He missed Yuuri’s comforting presence. Yuuri could be completely silent, not touching Victor at all and his presence would put Victor at ease. He told him to be safe, he told him to come home soon, but it wasn’t enough. Yuuri was gone and he didn’t know what to do. Everyone was worried sick, but the authorities were doing everything they could. He sat down after what felt like hours of pacing, running his hands through his hair. He thought of what he’d be doing if Yuuri was home, and those things just made him feel worse. They’d be acting like a gross teenage couple, pressing kisses onto each others faces and calling each other pet names. But Yuuri wasn’t there, he was god knows where. Authorities said he was kidnapped, and Victor was still coming to terms with it. He would do anything he could to make sure Yuuri was okay, but there was nothing he could do. 

People tried to get in contact with Victor, but he shut them out. He missed Yuuri, he missed his voice and his laugh and his subtle touches and-

“Fuck.”

He knew Yuuri’s anxiety issues and the severity of them. There were probably tears pouring down his face, his thoughts going a million miles a minute, and Victor wanted to wipe them away and kiss his forehead and cheeks, whispering endearments in Russian, English and Japanese. 

Victor was desperate. He was in close contact with the police, but they all said they were doing all they could. They encouraged him to get some rest, that Yuuri was probably fine, and they were doing their absolute best. Victor knew they were trying their best, and that was enough for one half of him. The other half needed Yuuri there right there right now. He needed him safe and happy, He needed to be able to see him playing with their dog, he just needed Yuuri. 

When Yuuri was finally tracked down, he was found with his hands tied up and a cloth gag in his mouth. There were bruises and cloth and rope burns all over him, and his eyes were red and puffy from crying out of anxiety. 

When Victor was allowed, He was all over Yuuri. He hugged him close and whispered nonsense into his ear, praises and well wishes and swear words, all while petting the back of Yuuri’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! You can leave requests here, on twitter at oceanmansolo, or on tumblr at genericgayanime


	5. At the very least,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor misses Russia, and Yuuri helps him feel better. (Pure fluff, requested by Kaitui)

Dark eyelashes were clumped together with tears, dragging against Yuuri’s neck like paintbrushes, giving Yuuri some idea of what Victor was feeling. Victor missed Russia. He missed the snow and being able to speak and understand the language around him. He missed his family and friends. Having Yuuri around and being welcomed into his home wasn’t something he was trying to take for granted, he was just homesick.

 

Yuuri lifted his arm up from where it was at the centre of Victors back, up to the back of his head to run his fingers through Victor’s hair. 

 

“Love, look at me?” Yuuri asked, his voice soft and soothing. Victor lifted himself up, his eyes red and face tear stained. Yuuri lifted himself as well, moving his hand so it was cupping Victor’s cheek. Usually it was Victor calming Yuuri down from one of his attacks, but once in awhile Victor broke down, and Yuuri did everything he could to make him feel better.

 

Using his thumb to wipe away Victor’s tears, he brought his lips to his closed eyelids, kissing both of them gently before kissing his nose. He pulled away and Victor’s eyes fluttered back open, only to flutter back shut when Yuuri pressed their lips together. Victor smiled into the kiss, his laugh watery as Yuuri cupped his jaw. He brought his hands down to run his fingers along Yuuri’s back. 

 

They stayed like that for awhile, whispering endearing phrases against each other’s lips, kissing lazily with giant smiles on their faces. 

 

“Are you feeling better love?” Yuuri asked. His voice reminded Victor of butterflies for some reason, especially when they land on objects, and do that calm flutter with their wings.

 

Victor just hummed in response, pecking Yuuri’s lips.

 

“I don’t think it matters where I am, as long as I have you with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I think you guys know the drill by now, but you can leave requests here, on tumblr at genericgayanime, or on twitter at oceanmansolo


	6. Falling on ice, falling for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go on a date. Requested by Kaitui

“How is it that you can be a competitive figure skater yet still fall when skating across a lake?”

 

Victor was kneeling down, helping Yuuri up and making sure he was okay. He was, of course, and he was busy laughing at himself for falling. He and Victor laced fingers once he got back up, skating across the lake slowly. Snow covered everything and the scenery was pure white, a sight that provided a sense of nostalgia to Victor. All the snow reminded him of being back in Russia, and it was a nice sight. 

 

When they were done skating and had their skates packed up, they left the area to go get coffee. The steam from it fogged Yuuri’s glasses up, which prompted him to sigh and take them off, opting to be blind and have Victor lead him. The winter air around them turned Yuuri’s cheeks and nose red, the colour contrasting against his skin. 

 

Victor loved seeing Yuuri like this, bundled up with his face red from the cold and a warm drink in his hands. Because of Yuuri’s skating career, they didn’t usually have times to go on dates. But on the days they did, it ended up with Victor remembering why he fell for Yuuri in the first place, then doing it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! You can request whatever you want (i do other ships gUys) here, on tumblr at genericgayanime, or on twitter at oceanmansolo


	7. Long Hair Don't Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long haired Yuuri requested by ApexFanficPredator

Growing his hair long wasn’t his intent, but all hair does is grow, and when you don’t cut it, it gets long. Yuuri usually tied it up in a baby ponytail, but it wasn’t long enough for all the hair to get into the hair tie, so two long pieces framed his face. Victor left to Russia a few months prior, back when Yuuri’s hair was short. 

 

Victor was set to fly in that day, and Yuuri was waiting for him at the airport. He was just sitting on his phone until he got a text from Victor.

 

Victor saw Yuuri first, and the first thing he saw was Yuuri’s hair. Thoughts raced through his head, the most prominent, ‘Oh my god I’m married to him,’. He wanted to run his fingers through it and play with it and maybe even pull-

 

“Victor!” 

 

Yuuri was beaming, seeing Victor for the first time in months. He ran to him, flinging his arms around his neck and hugging him tight, whispering quiet ‘I missed you’s’. 

 

“Yuuri, your hair,” Victor began, at a loss for words. Yuuri looked so beautiful with his long hair and face framing bangs and pieces. He pulled Yuuri close by the waist, realising how much he missed doing this.

 

“Yeah, it’s a little long.” Yuuri laughed, his breath warm and fanning against Victor’s shoulder. 

 

“I like it.” 

 

Victor more than liked it, he loved itc and he cared for it more than Yuuri did. As soon as Yuuri got out of the shower Victor would sit him down and towel dry it, then run a comb through it to get out all the tangles. 

 

Some days he managed to convince Yuuri to let him do fun things to it, like curl it or braid it. Yuuri always gave in, and sat somewhat patiently as Victor had his way with his hair. 

 

In the end, Victor got what he wanted. He was able to run his fingers through Yuuri’s hair and play with it, and on occasion, pull it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Leave requests I love them


	8. Everything Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute Japanese nicknames for Anon!! i feel like i strayed from that a lot but,,, i tried

Victor’s back was pressed against Yuuri’s chest, his head leaning back to rest against his shoulder. He was sitting in between Yuuri’s legs, their thighs and calves bumping together. Their fingers were intertwined where they rested around Victor’s waist. Victor’s eyes were shut happily, his eyelashes casting dark shadows onto his cheeks. Turning his head to press a soft kiss onto Yuuri’s neck and smiling when Yuuri tilted his head back.

 

“Yes, 愛?” Yuuri hummed when he felt Victor pressing more gentle kisses onto his neck. He knew Victor couldn’t understand the pet names he used on him, but he didn’t care. He had fun watching for Victors confused expressions, and it was his own personal way of getting Victor back for his Russian pet names. He understood that one as Yuuri used it often, and he smiled against the skin of Yuuri’s neck. 

 

Neck kisses were usually something filled with lust, but as of then they were as soft as forehead kisses. Victor wanted nothing more in that moment then to just feel even closer to Yuuri, and he just wanted to kiss any skin he could reach. Victor pushed himself up so he could press kisses onto Yuuri’s jaw and cheeks, but he just ended up smiling at Yuuri’s laughing, so he was just smiling against Yuuri’s skin. The feel of Victors lips and teeth against his cheek and jaw was unbelievably comforting. 

 

“Nothing, люблю.”

 

Yuuri was disgustingly in love with Victor, and he cherished every moment they had together, especially ones like these. Ones where they were laughing together and trading pet names in their native languages, ones where they were pressing kisses onto each other’s skin and lips. Over the hours of them giggling and kissing they wound up laying down with Victor under Yuuri, him sitting on Victor’s stomach. Their fingers were laced on either side of Victor’s head, his silver hair splaying out under him, catching the light and shining white. 

 

Yuuri looked at the man under him who was smiling and laughing, his skin flushed pink. 

 

And looking at Victor under him made him feel like he’d done everything right in his life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!! i dont come up with these ideas myself so the only way this will update is if you guys request things!! i take any pairing in any situation!! just try to be specific


	9. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous victor requested by deeleeon!!

Maybe he was just really good at keeping it contained, or maybe Yuuri was just oblivious, but Victor was the jealous type. He never did or said anything rude, or went to go steal Yuuri back from the situation, he’d just stare or walk away. 

 

The first time Yuuri noticed it was when he was talking with Phichit. He was laughing and taking selfies with him for his various social media accounts, and they took a few where they were fake kissing each other. They had an obvious space between them, but it still seemed to rub Victor the wrong way. Yuuri felt eyes on him, so he turned around just to find Victor getting up and leaving the area. He didn’t look angry but he looked put off, and Yuuri didn’t understand why. He forgot about it almost instantly though when Phichit called him back and told him to look at the camera.

 

It later clicked that Victor was the jealous type, and part of Yuuri wanted to push it and part of him didn’t want to see if his jealousy would escalate past disapproving looks and sounds.

 

“Vitya?” Yuuri hummed, only using that name knowing Victor wouldn’t be mad at anything after that. They were laying in bed together, his head on Victor’s shoulder and their hands laced together. Victor squeezed his hand to let Yuuri know that he was listening, and Yuuri squeezed his back.

 

“Are you the jealous type?”

 

“Why do you ask?” 

 

“Just wanted to know.” Yuuri asked, his voice quiet.

 

“Well,” Victor began, thinking back on times he’d gotten jealous. “I’d say so.”

 

Yeah, Yuuri would say so too. Now that he was aware that Victor got jealous easily, he began to notice it a lot more. He almost lost it the time Chris came up to him and started talking. Chris was a very touchy guy, and he made sure everyone knew.

 

Chris rested his hand on Yuuri’s lower back, dragging it around his hip and up his waist as he moved to face Yuuri, and every step of the way was followed by Victor’s eyes. Yuuri was watching Victor out of his peripheral vision, and he could see he wasn’t happy. It wasn’t in Victor’s nature to call anyone out though, so he just stayed quiet and pouted, biting on the inside of his cheek. 

 

It was when Chris started playing with his hair when Victor felt another burst of jealousy surge it’s way through him. He just looked away and tried his best to ignore it. This didn’t go unnoticed by Yuuri though, and he tried his best not to laugh. 

 

Needless to say, he wasn’t laughing when they got home and Victor pounced on him, kissing his lips roughly and taking his bottom lip between his teeth. 

 

“Victor?” Yuuri breathed. He was enjoying the kiss and the attention but he didn’t understand where it came from, until he remembered Victor’s small jealousy issue. Victor ignored him anyways and continued kissing him, his hands cradling Yuuri’s face and head. Victor was first to pull away, Yuuri’s eyes half lidded and unfocused with his lips shiny and kiss-red.

 

“Yeah, definitely the jealous type.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!!! this wont update if you guys dont leave requests so if you want this to updatebyou should drop a comment!! ill do whatever you want seriously ill even venture into nsfw zone


	10. Chapter 10

ok ok this isn't a oneshot its me yelling sorry anyways I am very very very backed up on one shots as I'm not in a good place mentally and I've been preoccupied with born to make history and gemutlichkeit ok!! but gemutlichkeit is done I have everything done for it so now it'd just born to make history ok thats enough rambling

so Im posting this to tell u guys tht I'm closing requests until I'm done or mostly done and I don't know how long that will be but I hope you guys understand for now please forgive me 

I thank u guys for ur constant support nd lov thank u love u all go read born to make history we worked hard on it

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! i actually take requests for these and you can send them at genericgayanime on tumblr, or at oceanmansolo on twitter, or you can just comment them. Just try and be pretty specific!!


End file.
